Twilight, Edward's Version
by RKCullen
Summary: Carlisle made this great life for Edward and the rest of the family. But will it be ruined when this girl comes to town? Will Edward risk it all?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the first chapter of Twilight, Edward's Version. I hope you guys like it!**

Carlisle created this life for us here in Forks, Washington. Constant cover of clouds and rain, which was good because then we could blend in. Well blending in meaning everyone in school thinking you were a freak, yes. Hey, we are vampires, we are use to standing out. By we, meaning my family and myself. I walked in school with my "adopted" siblings. Thats the story anyway. Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and I were "adopted" by Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen.

I walked in school with my siblings. Everyone was thinking about this new girl, Chief Swan's daughter, Isabella Swan. And yes, I said thinking not talking. I can hear thoughts. I'm gifted. Some vampires have gifts like Alice, Jasper, and I. Alice can see the future (only when the decision's been made) and Jasper can control feelings/ can feel your feelings. Like if there's a room of angry people, he can make them happy and calm. It's hard for me because I can hear all thoughts at once. It was very hard to get use to. But now, after over 90 years of practice, I can tune it out or focus just on one person's thoughts but it is still hard sometimes.

After my morning classes I met my siblings in the cafeteria. Everyone was still thinking about that new girl, Isabella Swan but she preferred people to call her Bella.

_ Wow, she's pretty._

_She seems nice._

_Why is every guy beaming over her? She's just a ordinary girl!_

I looked over at her and boom, her scent hit me. I held my breath quickly and I noticed my siblings held their breath too. Her scent is so.. mouth watering. So tasty... wait. I can't think that way. I'll just ignore it or try to at least.

"Who are they?" Bella asked this girl sitting next to her, Jessica.

"Those are the Cullen's. They were all adopted by Dr Cullen and his wife." Jessica told her.

_ "Why does she want to know anyway?" Jessica thought._

"Whose the guy with the reddish brown hair?" Bella asked.

I noticed she was talking about me. Jessica looked over here and Bella did too.

_"As if she stood a chance!" Jessica thought_

Bella and Jessica then turned back around.

"Oh, that's Edward. He's gorgeous of course but don't waste your time. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." Jessica sniffed.

I smiled.

_"Had to let her down sooner or later before she tried too hard!" Jessica thought_

I always thought Jessica was annoying. I felt Bella's eyes on me but then she turned away and picked at her food.

**I will write another chapter tomorrow! I hope you guys liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter 2 of Twilight, Edward's version! I hope you like it!**

**Edward's POV**

****When lunch was finally over, I went to biology. I was really happy that I didn't have to spend anymore time near that girl's scent. It was driving me crazy.

I sat down at my seat, waiting until class started. Then, that girl walks in. I can't believe this! I have to spend an hour with her, next to me because there were no more seats available in class! I held me breath as she walked towards me, stumbling over her feet. She sat down and I could feel the heat off of her. I was really thirsty just then. I could easily just take her out of the room and... no. I wont do that. I scooted over until I was at the very end of the table and balled my fist on the side of the table. That left a dent on the table.

I starred at the clock which seemed like hours or days went by. When will the bell ring? I just kept starring at the clock and kept holding my breath. Thats all I could do. Just don't breathe, I told myself. If I did breathe, I knew that girl would be dead. I knew that I would've drunk her blood in front of all of these kids and the teacher. But if I drunk everyone's blood, and left her alone in the room then that would be a good plan. Leave her for last. The best for last. I mean she could barley walk with out stumbling over something. It would be so easy... _**BEEEEP**_... the bell!

I got up from my seat and ran out the door. I went to the front office, to just see if I could change classes. I couldn't stand to be in the same room with her, next to her for an hour, every single day. I think I must be in hell.

I opened the door to the office and saw a woman sitting at the desk.

"Hello mam." I said. "I had a question about one of my classes."

She looked up from her computer and looked stunned. She looked me up and down and smiled.

_"I can't possibly look at this young man this way. He's so young but he's so attractive!" She thought._

__"What can I do for you?" She said, sitting just a little straighter.

I smiled at her. "I need to change classes. Another teacher that teaches biology?" I asked, very sweetly.

"Let me check, dear." She said, then she looked on her computer, then looked disappointed.

"I'm sorry, dear. Every class of biology is full. I'm afraid you'll have to stay in that class." She said. She really did look sorry.

"Can you check another subject perhaps?" I asked. I couldn't stay in that class with out killing that girl.

"Let me check." She said, looking at her computer.

Just then the girl came in the office. Speak of the devil.

"I'm sorry, every class is full." the office lady responded.

"I guess I'll have to endure it." I said, harshly, walking really fast out the door.

I went straight to my car. Alice was there, looking at me like she knew what I was about to do. She probably did.

"Your going to tell Carlisle goodbye?" Alice asked. It wasn't really a question.

I nodded and she seemed like she understood. She came over and hugged me.

"Where are you going to go and when will you be back?" She asked me, with worry in her eyes.

"I don't know." I said. I really didn't know.

"Ok, well goodbye. I'll tell the rest. I'll see you soon." Alice said.

"Bye Alice. I'll come back sometime." I said. I just didn't know when that would be.


End file.
